Packagings comprising tamperproof or childproof closures e.g. containing medicine and the like are well known. It is equally known to provide packagings provided with different means assisting elderly, disabled or weak persons in opening the packing.
It is also common to provide packagings which are both childproof or tamperproof while at the same the packagings are adapted to assist elderly, disabled or weak persons in opening the packaging.
Below publications teach such packagings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,052 A teach a two-piece child resistant closure build up from an inner cap and an outer cap. The inner cap has projections on the top which are accessible through the open center of the outer cap to assist the user in opening the container. This provides a user friendly closure for the elderly and arthritically impaired people while still maintaining the usual child resistant opening feature, which may, for example, require a simultaneous push and turn movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,834 A teach a childproof and tamper-proof closure for a container having an outer cap which can be twisted relative to an inner cap and further, the caps can be shifted axially. Coupling projections on each of the caps can be brought into and out of engagement by the axial displacement of the outer cap with respect to the inner cap. Break-off elements include a breakout projection protruding from the inner cap in a direction away from the container and towards the outer cap.